


You Could Stay, if you wanted

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: IwaDai Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul AU in which Iwaizumi is being hunted down by the CCG and an unlikely ally comes to save it.





	You Could Stay, if you wanted

Day 3 - August 14 - Gluttony

  
  


Iwaizumi wanted to curse at them, yell that it was their fault there was another body for them to clean up.  If they had just left him alone, if they hadn’t attacked him when he had just been trying to live his life, then he wouldn’t have been out of his mind with hunger caused by the numerous wounds they had inflicted on him and by how much energy he had expended defending himself and then running away.  His control had slipped, which would have never happened if they had hadn’t of attacked him. Iwaizumi can’t remember if it was a kid or older person, they had been taking the trash out to the dumpster in the isolated alley Iwaizumi had found himself hiding in.

 

They had smelled so good and Iwaizumi had gorged himself on them.  It hadn’t been enough, he felt it in the very depths of himself. He was so hungry and he needed more.  The door was left open and Iwaizumi was about to enter and clear the building out, become the very monster they had accused him of being, but the CCG had found him once again and attacked.

 

Iwaizumi had defended himself before fleeing again, but he was cornered now and he thought it was his turn to die.  He could hear their frantic heartbeats, could almost taste the blood running through their veins, but he was too weakened.  His kagune was practically gone by that point, he had no more energy to retain its shape.

 

“Careful, they get desperate when they are cornered and just because he’s bleeding doesn’t mean he’s out for the count.  They don’t feel the same as we do.” Iwaizumi scowled at the older man instructing his pupil on the proper way to deal with ghouls, on how to subdue and kill them as if he couldn’t understand.  He’d kill them without hesitation if he could.

 

The younger man raised his quinque and Iwaizumi wondered if his own would be cut from his body, used on other ghouls to capture or kill them.  Would Matsukawa or Hanamaki be cornered one day like he was only for the last thing they saw was his rinkaku? Would Oikawa tear through the CCG like he had when his sister had been killed?

 

Iwaizumi met the man's eyes because he wanted to stare him down while he was murdered.  The quinque came down, ready to strike and Iwaizumi jerked automatically before realizing there was something blocking it’s way.

 

“It’s a koukaku, remember what I told you!  Good for defense but it makes them slow.” The older man yelled while pulling back his partner as more doves flooded the alley.  Iwaizumi gave a bloody grin as they stepped closer, thinking they knew how to handle the second ghoul.

 

Sawamura’s kagune was a koukaku, he used it to cover Iwaizumi before twisting his body when the doves came closer, unleashing a second kagune, his two tailed bikaku that slashed into the doves like it was nothing.  There were shouts of chimera and instructions but Sawamura had already tossed Iwaizumi over his shoulder and used his two kagune in tandem to climb the side of the building and make a hasty escape.

 

Iwaizumi passed out several times on the trip out of the 19th Ward, which had been his home for so long.  He had no idea what had given him away to the CCG, he lived a fairly typical life. He never did anything to draw attention to himself, except when it came to Oikawa.  He knew he should have been more careful, not allowed himself to be dragged into Oikawa’s schemes. He was too intelligent for his own good but he was also the only family Iwaizumi had left.

 

“Smells like shit down here.”  Iwaizumi grumbled as he was placed on a bed.  The 24th Ward was a dangerous place to be. Most thought it was just dangerous for humans, which was true enough.  Only the absolutely desperate and sometimes crazy came to the 24th Ward of their own free will. But it was dangerous for ghouls too.

 

At least it had been for a long time until Sawamura and his own little gang of misfit ghouls came along and started cleaning it up.  They left it looking as shabby as it had before but deep in the labyrinth they had carved out their own little home.

 

“You’re welcome to leave at anytime.”  Sawamura said, removing his mask. It looked like the old plague doctor masks, though more avian in style.  Undoubtably the CCG would give him an utterly unoriginal codename like “Crow”.

 

Despite Sawamura’s words he pulled out several pieces of meat, passing it over to Iwaizumi who pulled off his own mask to eat it as quickly as he could.  The deep hunger pains settled though still prickled uneasily throughout him. It never felt enough, he felt like he could go through the entire 19th ward and it still wouldn’t be enough.

 

“What are you doing?”  Iwaizumi snarled, grabbing Sawamura’s hand as he reached for him.  Sawamura’s eyes were back to being a dark shade of brown, Iwaizumi couldn’t seem to calm himself down enough to make his own go back to green.

 

“Checking over your wounds if you’d let me?  Unless you want to remain in your bloody torn clothes.”  Sawamura always seemed to have this teasing edge that made Iwaizumi want to relax, to trust him.  But Iwaizumi only trusted his family and sometimes not even them.

 

“Why did you help me?  Why were you even in the 19th Ward?”  Iwaizumi asked though he let go of Sawamura and allowed the other man to rip and pull off the remaining clothes he had on.  He could smell the blood of the person he had ate, he wanted to sink his nose into the fabric and breath deeply.

 

“I’m not the type of person who can just walk away if someone is in trouble.”  Sawamura answered and Iwaizumi found himself believing him despite how stupid that was.  Ghouls only looked out for themselves, that’s how they had to be to survive. “And I was helping get two orphans out of there.  Their parents were killed and the CCG were looking for them, I think you just got unlucky and they stumbled upon you first.” Iwaizumi frowned as Sawamura wiped away the blood and wrapped the wounds that hadn’t managed to heal yet.

 

“Are the kids alright?”  Iwaizumi found himself asking despite himself.  He remembered hiding beneath the floorboards with Oikawa Tooru and his sister as the doves slaughtered their mother above them.

 

“Yes, Asahi and Suga came with me, they got the kids out and I came to help you.”  Sawamura pulled a pair of sweats out of the drawers, tossing them and a shirt to Iwaizumi before grabbing another pack out of a small fridge.

 

“I’ve already eaten a lot of your supplies.”  Iwaizumi said as he pulled on the clothes. They smelled clean but he could also smell Sawamura embedded into the fabric.  It was then that Iwaizumi realized this must be Sawamura’s room.

 

“There are humans living amongst us and I rather not have you eat any of them.”  Sawamura waved the meat in front of Iwaizumi’s face, who snatched it and took a large bite, glaring at Sawamura who sat on top of the old wooden dresser.

 

“Do they know what you are?”  Iwaizumi asked, just to be nasty but Sawamura only laughed in response.

 

“Yes, surprised?”  Sawamura asked and of course Iwaizumi was surprised.  He didn’t interact with humans except on a very basic level.  “You can rest here but I advise you not to try and leave by yourself.  The labyrinth goes on for miles. You can wait until I get back to show you out or ask someone else.”

 

“Where are you going?”  Iwaizumi wondered as he watched Sawamura change out of the all black outfit he was wearing.

 

“Some of us have day jobs.”  Sawamura grinned as he pulled a cap over his hair.

 

“Sawamura?”  Iwaizumi stopped the other ghoul as he was about to leave.  Sawamura turned, brown eyes curious as he looked over at Iwaizumi.  “Thank you.” Sawamura responded with a blinding smile.

 

“If you can stomach the smell for a while, you’re free to stay as long as you like.”  Sawamura offered up and Iwaizumi felt as if he might do this often, but there was something almost hopeful and a little bashful as he looked away.  “I can show you around if you want to.” He left quickly after that and Iwaizumi balled up the paper that had held the meat.

 

After thinking it over Iwaizumi laid down on Sawamura’s bed and pulled the covers over him, surrounded by Sawamura’s smell he found it easy to relax.  Perhaps he’d stick around for a day or two, it couldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> IwaDai Day Three - Gluttony


End file.
